Time In The Village
by Brown Eyed Curiosity
Summary: Just some Naruto drabbles... Cute pairings! Neji/Tenten. Naruto/Hinata. Kakashi/Rin. AND Ko/Hinata.
1. Keeping Busy

_Just thought of something cute, enjoy!_

Neji Hyuga clinched his teeth together at what he was doing…. He couldn't remember how many times he done this over and over today. He lost count at twelve.

Neji sighed under his breath, what in the world did he get himself into? A small giggle sounded in the living, behind the couch, crunching low so not to be seen. He bent lower to the ground and opened the closet door. Yes, a closet door.

He went into the hall crawling on all fours searching for his love. All his life he never went on his knees for nothing and no one, but here he was on his knees for his woman, and only for her.

A quick movement told him she had moved from her spot behind the couch, she grown faster he had learned quickly from the first time he laid eyes on her, much faster.

And he was determined to catch her, let her _think_ she had him beat. Just let her. But in the end he won, every time.

Neji Hyuga closed his eyes and sat quietly listening for his love to move again.

She was in the kitchen now, sneaking a glance around the small island that was in the middle of the kitchen. She was grinning widely that almost made it across to her ears.

Neji lips turned up slightly as he moved through the living room till he was by the door.

He, one of the GH founder's was _peeping_ around the corner before making his move. He jumped slightly to make it across the hall up onto the stairwell. He moved swiftly up the steps knowing she would follow, like always.

Another laugh sounded, she was in the pantry now; grinning like a fool, waiting, calling him wordlessly.

He turned sharply when a noise sounded on the steps, which made his little girl pause in her step. But she still smiled playfully like she always did, just like when he first laid eyes on her, smiling all the time, nothing made her give up smiling.

He got up from his position on the floor and walked efficiently to the attic door, opening it slowly he went in.

He used very little chakra to make his steps light on the squeaky steps. Another step and he would be clear for a while.

He went behind an old trunk and crunched low as his large body would allow, waiting.

She was coming. And fast, she could bookie faster then when he was her age; most have gotten it from hanging with Lee or Gai, maybe even both, scary. He still could move faster, and will for many years to come.

She was on the top step now, smiling her pretty smile.

She crawled quietly around the other side of the attic; she looked knowing he was up here. She continued to look.

Neji pearl orbs snuck a glance around the trunk to see, he couldn't risk anything. Sudden movements made him come out of his thoughts. He moved quickly to another trunk, and another.

Thank goodness for trunks. Or he would have been found immediately.

Since jutsu's were off limits in this game.

She whispered something he couldn't catch as he moved to the steps once again.

He glanced behind him to see if she was following. She wasn't.

He frowned to some extent. Wanting to turn around and see why she wasn't following but made himself go down the steps awkwardly. He made it down and got up from his crawling position and went into his bedroom.

He went to the left of the bed getting a clear view of her. He felt relief hearing her coming down the steps, soft and hesitant.

She went past the bedroom he was in and went into another. His lips curled into a smile again.

Neji went to the bedroom door and peered around the frame, he caught a glimpse of her going into the upstairs bathroom. He moved quickly back down the stairs and into the kitchen, he wasn't going to give up his position just yet, just a little more to go.

She was coming down the steps once more, hurried and a little timid. She sat down on the bottom step thinking where to go.

He grinned and moved once more through the kitchen and into the dining room. He paused when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Good.

He moved swiftly through the dining room and into the living room, he flew over the couch and landed with a soft thud. He hunkered down low.

She was in the dining room now, smiling.

He glanced at the clock, a few more minutes before–

She jumped onto the couch and peeped over the couch smiling a toothy grin. "Found ya' daddy!" She shouted, he scooped her up into his arms and brought her behind the couch with him.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead bringing giggles to his ears. He smiled a small smile. She tried tickling him but to no avail, he wasn't ticklish. Out of the blue Neji looked up stiffening slightly, "hello, any one home?" A quiet voice called, Neji glanced down at the little brunette in his arms as a smile grew on her face, and she glanced at her father.

"There you guys are. Hiding behind the couch again, I want a kiss from my little Kisumi!"

Kisumi squirmed out of her father's arms and ran into her mother's open ones. Kisumi started talking in gibberish as she was going a mile a minute. Since she could talk now she wouldn't stop…

But neither Neji nor Tenten cared, they loved their little girl.

Neji watched his wife's face light up when she understood her daughter clearly, her brown hair was pulled into two, neatly buns. She glanced at him again and smiled. "How did it go with the...little meeting with Sakura today, Tenten?" He asked calmly sounding like he didn't care. Tenten watched his face.

Worry and excitement crossed his face briefly before disappearing into a calm, relaxed face. Tenten smiled, and nodded calmly a large smile crossing her face. She shifted Kisumi to her other hip who was still talking loudly not noticing her father's intense stare at his wife. Tenten touched lightly on her abdomen.

"Yes."

Neji sagged with relief; he walked slowly up to his wife and kissed her lightly on the cheek. They were going to have another baby!

Kisumi finally stopped talking deciding she wanted her father to hold her instead of mommy. Tenten gave her up without complaint, "so, how was your day?" Tenten asked lightly as she walked over to the couch with Neji following right behind.

"Good, kept myself busy."


	2. Thankful

Thankful

Naruto Uzumaki paced back and forth in the new hospital maternity waiting room.

Back and forth, back and forth… repeat.

He shouldn't have worried about anything. Sakura, one of his closest friends was taking care of Hinata and he had his best friend right here with him.

Some Hokage he was.

He closed his eyes for a second and saw Hinata complaining about how fat she looked, to him she looked beautiful, and when he said that she gave him a large smile as his reward and gave him a kiss.

He still didn't know how he ended up with such a loving and caring woman like Hinata Hyuga, two years of being married to her and he was growing to love her even more.

Naruto forced himself to sit… then was about to get up when a hand forced him back into his seat. Naruto started as he had forgotten he had support from his best friend, he met the dark black eyes.

"She's going to be fine, Sakura is with her so is Ino." He stated almost arrogantly as he said Sakura's name. Naruto sighed and sat back just brushing up against the seat, wanting to bolt out of the chair and go screaming down the hall for Hinata.

Giving a side glance at Sasuke, Naruto knew very well that Sasuke was reading his mind right then when Sasuke shot him a look that said "don't try it."

Naruto slouched in his chair huffing.

Folding his arms he stared uninterestedly at a spot on the wall across from him. He chewed on his bottom lip silently his minding wandering away.

Hinata….

Naruto shot out of his chair faster then Sasuke could say sharingan, but Sasuke was still fast. He hauled Naruto back nearly well knocking the hokage out in the process.

"_Sit_" Sasuke commanded coldly.

Naruto shot him a glare. "Wait. Till. You're. _Here_." He growled low in his throat. Naruto looked down at Sasuke ring finger, a gold band was able to be seen.

Sasuke paled slightly at the mere thought of Sakura being in the state Hinata was in right now. He grunted and turned his head away from Naruto.

_That's what I thought!_ Naruto turned his own head the other way not regretting his words to Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and started tapping his foot on the floor. Sasuke glanced at him already annoyed; the jonin huffed and shifted in his chair.

Naruto kept tapping a rhythm till a nurse came in who he seen talking with Sakura minutes before Sakura went in to help Hinata, he bolted out of his chair not seeing Sasuke always following slowly behind the hokage.

"How's Hinata she all right? What about the baby?" He asked, the nurse opened and closed her mouth as Naruto kept talking. He and Hinata had decided to keep the baby's identity a secret from themselves and friends wanting a surprise.

Part of him wanted a son and the other half wanted a daughter for Hinata.

Either way worked for him.

"Lord Hokage if you would follow me please your wife is waiting for you with the baby."

Naruto nearly fainted on the spot at hearing "Hinata" and "baby" Sasuke shoved him ahead and stood where he was, waiting.

Naruto followed the nurse slowly, walking closely to the wall keeping a hand on the wall as he walked.

The young nurse glanced behind her looking at the pale hokage. She smiled; he was a lucky man to have Hinata as his wife. They came upon a door and the nurse held a finger to her lips and gave him a pat on the back and left.

Naruto paused momentarily his heart pounding around his veins; his hand grasped the knob and entered.

Nurses surrounded a figure in the bed they turned at hearing him enter and smiled kindly backing away from the bed; he saw a familiar pink-haired jonin coming towards him.

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Naruto congratulations" She whispered softly she and signaled the nurse to exit, she followed shortly not before checking Hinata and the baby.

Naruto stared at his wife, who was talking sweet words to the baby. She glanced up and smiled.

Naruto swallowed hard and walked stiffly to the bed, a shockingly bright yellow hair with streaks of brown highlights made him stop; he or she had both of each parent's hair color.

He met Hinata eyes. "Come and meet your son Naruto." She said quietly. Tears swam in her beautiful eyes.

A sob broke from Naruto's throat.

"Hinata…" loosing the blanket around her son slightly, Hinata held him up for Naruto to take. Naruto took him with numb arms; the little baby gave a soft cry of protest of being moved from a wrap place and into awkward arms of his father.

Hinata watched her husband and son intermingle with each other and smiled, she watched Naruto smile, laugh, and cried.

Naruto bent down to kiss Hinata fully on the lips, "I love you." He whispered weakly after a moment.

He gave the little boy back to his mother; Hinata touched him lightly still not believing she gave Naruto a son. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks as she kissed the baby.

"Can you open your eyes for mommy and daddy?" She whispered, Naruto leaned closer to look at his son. Hoping he would open his eyes.

Minutes passed as Hinata and Naruto held their breath as the baby stirred and slowly but surely began opening his eyes.

Bright blue eyes opened with a hint of future eye coloring from his mother would appear in do time.

Hinata turned her head slightly to watch her husband; his eyes were wide with amazement and wonder. "Jiraiya…" She breathed, Naruto started. He turned to face his wife.

"What?"

Hinata smiled, "how about we call him Jiraiya Uzumaki?" She asked her eyes brightened with wanting to please.

Naruto frowned. "I don't want to name him something you don't like Hinata…" Hinata was shaking her head.

A determined glint appeared in her eyes, "we're naming him Jiraiya. And that's _that_." She stated, Naruto watched her face and looked down at his son, "Jiraiya Uzumaki… I love it."

Naruto spent a while longer with Hinata till Sakura kicked him out for a while; he went back to the waiting room and sat down next to Sasuke who was keeping quiet.

Naruto was thankful for the silence Sasuke was giving him and he sprawled in his chair feet stretched as far as they could go in front of him and he laid his head against the wall.

He was thankful for a loving wife and thankful for a son she gave him.

"Sakura most of told you the news." Sasuke nodded and turned looked at his best friend.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "You look like you've trained for a week none stop."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah… it feels like it."


	3. She's a Lady

_Well she's all you ever want, she's the kind I like to flaunt and take to dinner, well she always knows her place she's got style she's got grace. She's a winner_

_She's a lady_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa, she's a lady._

Spring was in the air as birds chirped their songs and squirrels came out of their homes, arguing with each other over a nut. Rin watch all this from her position in a great oak tree, a smile playing on her beautiful face a sketching pad in her hands as she took a quick break of drawing the abiyuch flower, it's leafs were dark green and it's four white petals were almost a soft cream color, and in the middle over a dozen of little spider like stamens were pink at the root of the stamens, and grew whiter as they got longer, a beautiful flower to behold.

Rin also observed it was baring fruit already, which one in addition could eat. It was by now drawing in insects and birds, and just awhile ago she saw the great orange tip butterfly; it was commonly known everyone that the butterfly was drawn to it, Rin understood why it was; she could stare at the flower forever.

She eyed the squirrels that were fighting; they ran up and down the trunk of the tree not noticing her, once in awhile, one of the squirrels would stop to mouth off at the other, sending them into another series of going around the tree. Rin beamed at the beautiful day in March, spring was finally here. She went back to sketching the abiyuch flower, enjoying her day off.

The reddish brunette jonin climbed the stairs to her apartment, her thoughts going to the spring festival that was coming up a week from today. By now the citizens were already getting the decorations up and trying new recipes for selling, and she was keen on going as well. Rin searched her purse for her keys to unlock her apartment door, which was no easy task, as Kakashi would put it. Since she either carried her duffle bag or large purse (a tote, really). Kakashi called it the bottomless pit. He's a guy alright if that didn't tell anyone that, then she didn't know what would.

Finally she found them, balancing the bottomless pit on her hip and placing her duffle bag on the ground next to her feet. Her hands fumbled with the new task of figuring out which key was to her door, she tried three keys first. After a moment she found it, she placed the key in the lock and turned it left, sliding the door also to her left. She entered her home, it was too small for most people's standard, but she loved it none the less.

She placed her keys above her door frame, and set the bottomless pit on the sofa and the duffle bag with it, which carried all her drawing things in. Her dining room was her living room too. The kitchen sat just off to the right, where she headed for a quick supper then heading to watch the TV. She quickly made some instant ramen, not feeling like making anything, more like being lazy on her part.

Soon she was sitting on her couch eating ramen, and watching a romance comedy chick flick, _My Favorite Brunette_ a black and white movie. About Hopu who is a photographer who dreams about being a real private detective like his friend Samu. One day he is mistaken for a detective by a mysterious lady in distress and soon finds himself involved in a murder mystery.

Soon Rin had moved on from ramen to mint chocolate ice cream, and was eating it out of the container. The sixteen year old jonin was finishing her movie and was licking her fingers off of the ice cream, as she spent five minutes having a hard time finding the remote to turn off the TV. "Ah! Found ya'" she cried out, victory evident in her voice. Rin turned off the lights and making sure the doors and windows were secure. Making one last look around the place, she headed to her bed which was waiting for her. Tomorrow she would be going back to the hospital for another all week of work. She'll need all the rest she could get; she smirked at the irony of that thought when the clock was saying it was 3:30 in the morning.

_Talking about that little lady and the lady is mine! Well she's never in the way always something nice to say what a blessing! I can leave her on her own, knowing and she's ok alone and there's no messing._

_She's a lady_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa, she's a lady._

Kakashi traveled through Konoha at a fast tempo, his mind on only getting Rin to heal his injuries he received as a gift from an S-rank mission. They weren't serious but Rin would think so. He jumped across the rooftops making his arrival at the hospital in record time.

Kakashi listened to the busy sounds of people talking around him, not taking any heed of them as he made way to Rin's office, the flight of stairs took a second for him to do, as he jumped all of them.

The sliver haired jonin sensed Rin's chakra from behind the door. He placed his gloved hand on the handle and in making it slide to the right. Just barely an inch so he could see the brown-haired jonin bent over some paper work.

Kakashi took a deep breath and– "Hello Kakashi." Rin's muffled voice came through the half closed door. Kakashi heaved a sigh; he could never catch her surprised, never.

Rin looked up from her documents happy for the distraction. Hating the papers she needed to sign. Kakashi sat across from her slowly, his muscles screaming at him to stop moving. "I'm not bothering you are I" he said on a suppressed grunt, his head spinning. He should have walked here, then practical racing here.

Rin frowned, getting up from her seat she came around the desk to stand in front of Kakashi.

Tiger, horse rabbit, rat, dog. "Mystical palm technique"

Kakashi watched Rin's hands glow with green chakra as she put her small hands to his arm. The jonin closed his eyes knowing he was in good hands. He felt chakra running through his skin and muscles, a sharp pain came from the wounds but soon disappeared into a slight dull pain.

"That wound on your arm is deep, you know Kakashi," she scorned a frown setting on her features.

"You can thank mister bad-hair-day for that."

"I don't even want to know…"

Rin went over the wounds once more before standing straight again.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get some wrappings for that incision on your right arm,"

"Okay-dokey," Rin rolled her eyes at his childish words, it went unseen to Kakashi.

Kakashi mumbled something unintelligent. The fresh air coming from the window washed over him with a gentle breeze. The sound of papers falling to the ground brought him to open his eyes. Kakashi got up at a snail's pace to pick up the papers. He set them neatly in a stock on his teammate's desk. One had fallen under Rin's bookshelf he bent on one knee to reach it, searching for the paper blindly. His fingers felt the brush of paper.

Retrieving it he was going to place it on top of the other documents when the flower stood out at him. He studied it carefully he hadn't known Rin was that good at drawing. He flipped the paper over, the date read March 20 that was yesterday, Rin's day off.

He placed the drawing on her desk, not on her other documents. Kakashi gave the flower one more of a good looking over before going to his seat once more. Another five minutes passed before Rin came back, smiling like she always did. He decided to not mention the drawing, not knowing why.

Kakashi thanked Rin for her time after she bandaged him up, which she waved it off with a flick of her hand. A soft smile tugging at her lips, "it was nothing Kakashi, don't worry about it."

He waved good-bye telling her he'll see her later, his step filled with infused chakra, making his step faster. The spring festival was coming up, he didn't know what day it fell _on_ but the jonin was already making plans, finally he settled on one idea he thought would be nice, a smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eye and his step determined.

Two days after Kakashi saw Rin, the nineteen year old jonin stood in front of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his friend and sensei. "How are you _Yondaime_-sensei?" Kakashi asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, giving the fourth a crinkled eye.

Minato casually studied his student. He was having a hard time trying to hide a smile from Kakashi, who stood there trying to look innocent of having nothing up his sleeve. Minato wasn't the fourth Hokage for nothing. "What are you planning Kakashi?" he asked in return, gently.

Wanting to know what his student was planning. The younger man sighed, giving in. Kakashi went over his idea with Minato, some of it, not all. The fourth gave some pointers here and there.

Minato held his emotions in check till Kakashi closed the door behind as he left. The fourth broke out in a full grin and started laughing. Wait till Kushina heard this new little tidbit.

Rin's face was the picture of contraction as she let the green chakra flow through the ANBU's lungs, there was an incision there but nothing serious, she let the chakra go through the rest of his chest, before moving on to his face. She removed the ANBU mask, which was a seal with blue whiskers painted on the mask, his face was covered with blood and slashes.

His teammates most have put the mast back on, she glanced sideways at the mask, it was broken on the side, the fatal blow for the mask, and the owner who wore it. He could be blind, or what could be worst was he would be taking off the ANBU Black Ops if the enemy saw his face for good, in less they killed the enemy.

After another twenty minutes she had the nurses take over and she hurried out of the EW. "Rin, I'll take care of his teammates you go take a nap, you owe yourself some sleep." Said a medical-nin named Emirii, Rin mouthed a thank you.

Rin let her feet carry her to her office, and she fall into her chair, exhausted. She hadn't see Kakashi in little over five days, _the devil take him. _ She thought tiredly as she fell asleep within minutes of lying her head down on the desk.

Kakashi moved quickly through the hospital to Rin's office. It took more of the week to find it then he had thought but he did, the following day was the spring festival and if his plan went well, he and Rin would be going as a couple.

Kakashi smiled at the mental image, he nearly stopped dead when he felt Rin's chakra, he slid opening the door just so he could see, hoping she didn't notice him.

To his luck she was sleeping, Kakashi placed the small light green vase on her desk; slowly. The jonin frowned, he didn't like it there, and he glanced around, his eye catching the window sill, perfect. The silver jonin set it down, if Rin could have seen him, she would be rolling on the floor laughing so hard she would be in tears. His stance was much like as if he was on a mission, going against a new foe, and really when Kakashi thought about it, it was kind of a mission in a way for him.

The silver jonin slipped out of the office going unnoticed by the sleeping brunette.

Rin woke slowly, rubbing her eyes from the sleep that were at the corner of her eyes, her mouth slightly dry. She yawned and stretched, a groan erupting from her. "Something's off," she muttered, glancing around her desk, her brows furrowed.

Then her eye caught the white flower on her window sill. Rin gasped a surprised smile spreading on her face, "he didn't!" she shot out of her chair making it topple over in her hast.

The single abiyuch flower was beautiful. The suns ray was shining down on it, making even more beautiful to Rin. She gently touched the flower, as if to see it was real, it was.

"Kakashi…" she said, as her door open with a slam, Emirii ready for anything, rushed at her. "What's wrong! I heard something fall! Are you okay!" she yelled, Rin laughed through telling her what happen.

A comical look came over Emirii, "an abiy- what?" She asked, Rin told her the name of the flower once more, as she showed the flower to her friend. "So Kakashi gave this to you yes?" A devilish look came over Emirii's face, Rin nodded her head slowly.

"So he's like practically asking you out!" she squealed, jumping up and down like a school girl.

"I don't know about that-"

"Oh come on Rin, the man gave you the flower you drew, and nobody's seen it–did he see it?" the question came out quickly.

Rin thought for a minute, "well he did come in about a week ago, and I haven't seen him since," she was caught off once again by Emirii hugging her.

"My girl has a boyfriend!"

"Thank you Emirii… I think the rest of the fire country and Suna didn't hear you!" She hissed, covering the blonde woman's mouth with her hand. Emirii mumbled something, before pointing at Rin's hand. "No shouting," Rin warned before letting go of the medic. Emirii nodded.

"Sorry… I bet he's taking you to the spring festival!" Emirii exclaimed. She went on to talk about what Rin should wear. Rin nodded in the right places when Emirii spoke, as she pushed her friend out the door. She closed it and locked it.

If anyone were to notice she had a light skip to her step, as she went about her day.

_Talking about that little lady and the lady is mine! No she never ask very much, and I don't refuse her always treat her with respect I never would abuse her what she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her._

_Help me build a mountain from a little pile of clay! But she knows what I am about, she can take what I can dish out and that's not easy._

Kakashi sighed as he gave a glare at Gai, he was doing his new thing of 'youth' thingy'. And somehow the crazy nut, managed to be his revival, sad. He had better things to be doing, like finishing his plans for the spring festival for starters, and then deal with Gai right now. "Okay it's my turn to pick our challenge… I think we should…" Gai tapped his chin, lightly. Kakashi could have killed him…

Rin walked to Kakashi's favorite spot outside of Konoha near a little creek, her face thoughtful as she pictured Minato's face. When she went to see Minato sensei, he was smiling funny at her the whole time she visited him, she had dismissed it as something nothing of importance. But now that she had time to herself, she wondered.

Rin picked her way through the undergrowth, she wasn't following a trail not that there _was _a trail to follow. She wanted to thank Kakashi for the flower, and nothing more, or so she thought.

Maybe he was going to ask her out? Or maybe not, she sighed as she made her way through the forest, dodging branches and bushes. Rin swung herself up into a tree, jumping from tree to tree the rest of the way. She sensed Kakashi chakra before she actually saw him. She saw him reading a book.

"Hello, Kakashi!" Rin said lightly, jumping down from a branch above Kakashi, landing next to her teammate. She settled herself comfortable. "What are you reading?" She asked, leaning into him to read over his shoulder slightly.

Kakashi shifted, "nothing." He replied stiffly, closing the book with a snap. Rin chuckled, "that's nothing? You're reading something, what is it?" She whined, reaching for the book. Kakashi gently slapped her hand away, "it's nothing."

Rin frowned but gave up, "I wanted to thank you for the abiyuch flower, Kakashi,"

"No problem." Came his curt reply.

Both were quiet keeping their thoughts hidden, "I was wondering if-" both spoke at the same time, Rin blushed and Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ah, you go first," Rin said, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

The silver haired jonin ran a hand through his uncombed hair, "I was um, wondering if you like to go with me to the spring festival?" he said softly, keeping his head down, his face flamed with a dark blush, forgetting he wore a mask.

"I love too" Rin said, taking Kakashi's hand into her own, and with her other hand she took his face to make him look her in the eye. "I mean it."

"You know you're like the Abiyuch flower, you're beautiful and kind but at the same time you're strong for others." Kakashi said softly, giving her a eye crinkle.

Rin kissed his masked cheek, cuddling against his side, this she could get use too.

They sat there for some time watching and listening to the sounds which came with spring, Rin sat straighter to get a better view of Kakashi's face. "By the way, where did you get the abiyuch flower?" she asked.

Kakashi groaned, "it took forever! I finally found it about two miles _away_ from the village." He huffed. She nodded in understanding a serious expression on her face. She held a hand to her mouth in a attempt to smother a laugh. But failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" He asked, wanting to know. "You… could have… gotten it… at Yamanaka's flower shop you know!" She rolled around on the ground at the look Kakashi had.

_Wonderful all that trouble to have found out you could get it at a flower shop_! He moaned mental but laughed along with Rin in the end, they spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company.

_Well she knows me thru and thru and she knows just what to do and how to please me,_

_She's a lady_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa she's a lady._

_Talking about that little lady! And the lady is mine, she's a lady, whoa, whoa, whoa she's a lady! Listen to me people she's a lady!_

_She's a lady_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa she's a lady!_

_Talking about the little lady, whoa, whoa, whoa she's a lady!_

_I do not own the song or the show... If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
_


	4. Never Forget

Never Forget

Ko always knew the Hyuga heir was someone he needed to protect. Something he did without compliant…at least in front of the main branch that is. But that day, the day that Pain attacked he saw a main branch, the very heir. Fight for life and the very village. Dirt and blood covered her clothes; bruises swathed her face and hands.

The very image of a defeated woman, but her pearl-colored eyes was full of determination. When he was ready to lie down and sleep, she was ready to get up and fight for what, and who she loved. Ko flinched, the wound on his arm shot little sparks of pain throughout his body. He ignored it, and focused on Hinata. "Are you alright, Lady Hinata?" He asked his pearl-colored eyes alert and ready for trouble.

Hinata nodded but looked at his arm. "You're wounded." She stated quietly, her voice too soft to belong to a kunoichi. Ko huffed, "it's nothing Lady Hinata." He watched her shake her head, and listened as she explained it would be wrong to not help and that she would be scolded. If at any other time, he would have laughed at her choice of the word scolded.

But at the time, Lady Hinata's safety was his only thought. At that moment in time, he knew she would be someone who he would never forget.

"Lady Hinata…" He whispered, he watched her mend his wound. No, he would never forget her face and her courage.


	5. New Year

New Year

* * *

Konoha was in a celebrating mood, new years was upon them in only a short few minutes. The streets were overflowing with people milling about, laughing, and singing, you name it. It was happening. Up on the hokage monument, Sakura watched the people below, smiling. "What's that smile for?" Kakashi Hatake asked, his voice deep and well, bored sounding.

Sakura cocked her head slightly, "do you make any New Year resolutions?" she asked quietly. The silver-haired shinobi opened his mouth to reply when Naruto started his yelling. "_Kiba I dare you to a champagne contest! Whoever drinks the most without throwing up or anything wins!_" Sakura groaned giving Kakashi a irritated look, "he'd better not he'll—"

"Don't worry it's just the sparkling. Kids stuff." He cut in, turning his head to eye Naruto who was towering over Kiba, mocking him. Ino, who was sitting closely next to Choji, routed for the men to follow through on the contest. Hinata watched from where she and TenTen were sitting. Neji looking bored as all get out.

"He couldn't handle the real stuff unlike Kiba," Kakashi said calmly, straightening his legs out in front of him. "Well?" Sakura pressed, leaning forward, closer to Kakashi. "Well what?" he retorted back, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura glared, running a hand through her pink locks. "New Year resolutions, do you follow through with any?" She asked, looking back at the village below them.

Kakashi watched her, his one revealed eye grew soft. "Depends." He replied aloof, folding his arms over his chest. "A minute to go," Sakura squealed, clapping her hands together.

Edging closer to Kakashi the pink-haired kunoichi watched the sky for the much-awaited fireworks. The people below started counting down.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!

Kakashi with quick movements pulled down his mask and seized hold of Sakura, tilting her head up he brought his head down. Fireworks screamed into the air and with a loud _boom,_ colors decorated the night sky. People shouted "Happy New Year!" Nevertheless, Sakura did not hear it.

Kakashi pulled back and quickly pulled up his mask, "I'm determined to uphold my new year's resolution if you will." He said softly. She replied with a smile, seizing his gloved hand in her own.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone!  
A quick little drabble I thought up. Hope you enjoyed it. (I might come back and see if I can make a better ending but for right now, I am fine with it.)


End file.
